diikawfandomcom-20200215-history
Slaad Sniez
Slaad 'The Red Gull' Sniez is a Gull Kenku. He is the Captain of the Head of Vecna and is supernaturally lucky. He is a braggard and a drunkard in the highest degree. Backstory Slaad was a sailor for most of his childhood and teen years. Stat Block CN Medium Humanoid (Time Thief 2/Corsair 3/Voyageur 1) Init +5,+7 on ship; Senses Low-light vision; perception +8 ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 14, touch 14, flat-footed 10 (+4 dex) HP 66 (3d8+3d10+12) Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +8 ---- OFFENSE ---- Speed 35 ft. Melee Masterwork War Razor +8 (1d4+3 19-20), Bite +7 (1d3+3) Ranged Masterwork Coat Pistol +9 (1d4) Space 5 ft.; Range 5 ft. (10 ft. increments with Masterwork Coat Pistol) Special Attacks sneak attack +2d6 ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 16, Dex 18, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 23, Cha 13 Base Atk +4; CMB +7; CMD 21 Feats Corsair of the Sea of Swirls, Weapon Proficiency (Coat Pistol), Greater Skill Focus (Profession: Sailor), Endurance, Fleet, Wanderer Skills Acrobatics +13, Profession: Sailor +24, Stealth +14, Swim +13 Languages Common, Tengu (gull), Aquan, Draconic, Goblin, Infernal ---- SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- Mote of Time(su) Slaad is supernaturally lucky. His Mote of Time ability is manifested as luck, not time. 5 Motes in pool. Motes can be spent to: *Gain +1d4 to any d20 roll *Take an additional swift action *Act in a surprise round Slaad normally could not *Take 10 on a single skill check before the end of Slaad's turn, even under adverse conditions Rugged Sailor(ex) Slaad has spent years on the Sea of Swirls as both a deckhand and a captain. This has resulted in permanent sea-legs and an extraordinary ability to swim. +1 to swim, Profession (sailor), and acrobatics checks made to move across uneven or difficult terrain Sea Hunter(ex) +2 bonus to bluff, knowledge (any), perception, survival, and sense motive checks when applied to aquatic creatures Throw the Bones(ex) Slaad is an incredibly wise sailor and can apply this wisdom to his actions Once per day Slaad may add his Wisdom modifier to any d20 roll Uncanny Dodge(ex) Being a pirate, Slaad has fought on ships and been in situations where the odds have been against him. He has learned to never let an enemy get behind him, and if they do keep an eye on him. Captain Slaad Sniez cannot be caught flat-footed Millieux(ex) Slaad has been marooned on a few occasions and has learned to survive with very little in the way of supplies. +2 bonus to survival checks regarding setting up camp or cooking Blindfight(ex) Re-roll any missed concealment chance rolls Float Tattoo(item) Once per day Slaad may touch the life preserver shaped tattoo on his leg to become neutrally buoyant and gain a swim speed of 10 ft. for 1 round. Flock Mentality(racial) +1 to attack while flanking, +2 when flanking with two or more allies Swordtrained(ex) Slaad Sniez is proficient with all sword-like weapons Binge Drinker(flaw) When Slaad Sniez is aware that there is alcohol he must make a will save or be forced to drink. For each additional drink that Slaad consumes the DC increases by +3 per serving to stop. The DC for rum is 19, the DC for all other alcohol is 13. Disorganized(flaw) Slaad is disorganized and clutter seems to follow him wherever he goes. When taking an object out to hold during combat (ex. Sword, potion, coin ect.) roll 1d20. On a roll resulting in a number above a 5, taking the desired item out is a normal standard action. However if lower than a 5, Slaad instead uses his standard action to pull out a randomly decided undesired item. On a critical 1 Slaad drops all items into his square, other than the clothing or armor equipped to his person (Backpacks and things held in pockets do not count as "equipped".) Category:Player Characters